New Beginnings
by JoChryedLover
Summary: My take on what happened after series 2. There's a new recruit working at Torchwood, but who wants revenge on Jack? And what other difficulties will the team face after the deaths of Tosh and Owen?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of what happened after series 2. I introduce my OC, Willow, and her race is a creation of my good friend Verity.**

**Hope you enjoy this first part.**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

><p>Jack, Gwen and Ianto were in the hub, trying to come to terms with losing Tosh and Owen the previous week. The Rift had been quiet in that time, with only the occasional rogue Weevil; as though it too was mourning them. Ianto was passing round the usual coffee as Jack's phone rang. They tended to stay in Jack's office now that there was only the three of them. The hub seemed too quiet and empty without Tosh's bleeping equipment, and Owen's sarcastic comments. Only now did the team fully appreciate them. Jack sighed, knowing that it was bound to be one of the international Torchwood's, offering them one of their employees as a replacement for Tosh or Owen.<br>"Torchwood Cardiff. Jack Harkness speaking."  
>A woman's voice rang through from the other end.<br>"Good afternoon, Mr Harkness," Jack raised an eyebrow. _Captain,_ he thought. "This is Ida Jones from Torchwood Paris. I heard of your...predicament from Torchwood Glasgow, and I'm calling to offer you my condolenses, and our services."  
>"And, which 'predicament' would that be, Ms Jones?"<br>"Well, we know you lost two of your members a short time ago, and..."  
>Jack was getting agitated, and ran a hand through his hair.<br>"Yeah, last week."  
>"And I was just calling to see how you were coping."<br>"We're coping fine, thank you very much," Jack swallowed. "I appreciate your offer, but we really aren't looking for anyone else at the moment."  
>"Oh..." Ida paused. "The thing is, she's already on her way..."<br>"What?" Jack was furious. "Who authorised this?"  
>"I-It was the head of Torchwood Glasgow...Arnie Head."<br>Jack sighed.  
>"Alright, you'd better get me up to speed."<br>"Her name's Willow Sharapov, she transferred here from Torchwood Tokyo. She's a weapons expert."  
>"Alright. Anything else?"<br>"She...she's, er, not exactly...human..." Ida paused and, when Jack didn't speak, continued. "She's Sitian...she can change her appearance at will..."  
>Jack sighed, again running a hand through his hair.<br>"She's civil, though? She won't compromise how the team works?"  
>"No, not at all. She's completely harmless."<br>"Alright...when should she be arriving?"  
>"Couple of hours, give or take."<br>"OK. Thanks."  
>Jack put the phone down without waiting for a reply and sighed, turning to look at Gwen and Ianto.<br>"Look, I know we're still getting over Tosh and Owen, but we have to carry on. For them. We've got a new recruit coming over from Torchwood Paris. Willow Sharapov. Weapon's expert."  
>Gwen and Ianto nodded.<br>"OK, we'd better get this place tidied up," Jack looked around the hub. It was a tip. As Gwen and Ianto headed for the door, Jack spoke again. "Oh, and one more thing." They turned back. "Ms Sharapov...she's not human." Jack grinned at the looks on their faces.

Two hours later, Ianto was waiting in the Tourist Information Office for Willow, leaving Jack and Gwen alone in the hub.  
>"So...how are things with Rhys?"<br>"Oh, you know...even though he knows about this place, he still moans that I'm never home."  
>Jack grinned.<br>"Well, if you were my wife, I'd..." he paused, immediately regretting what he had just said. "I'd be worried if you spent all your time cooped up in this hub with your attractive 51st Century boss."  
>"Now Jack, don't be getting cocky," Gwen smiled.<br>Jack looked at her, brushing a lock of hair from her eyes. Gwen swallowed as he tilted her face so she was looking at him. He started stroking her hair softly, smiling at her. She smiled back and, just as Jack went to stroke her cheek, the cog doors rolled back revealing Ianto and their newcomer, Willow Sharapov.  
>Compared to the rest of the team, Willow was tiny. She was barely the height of Ianto's shoulder. Her long brown and red hair fell to her waist. She had bright green eyes which rivalled Jack's for their intensity. As she entered with Ianto, Jack hurriedly stepped back from Gwen and smiled at Willow, stepping forwards and holding out a hand.<br>"Captain Jack Harkness."  
>Willow shook his hand, looking around the hub in awe.<br>"W-Willow Sharapov..."  
>"You already know Mr Ianto Jones," Jack gestured towards Gwen. "Gwen Cooper, second-in-command."<br>Gwen stepped forwards and shook Willow's hand.  
>"It's actually Gwen Williams," she held up her wedding band. "Jack just conveniently decides to pretend not to remember."<br>She and Willow giggled.  
>"Ianto will give you the grand tour," Jack smiled.<p>

Half an hour later, the team were gathered in the boardroom, and Jack had brought Willow up to speed with the Rift and the Weevils. She had been amazed by the creatures, commenting that there weren't any in Paris.  
>Jack's mobile went just as he finished talking.<br>"Yeah, hello?"  
>"Jack? It's Martha."<br>Jack jumped up.  
>"Oh yeah...I forgot you were coming," he laughed. "I'll come let you in."<br>Jack gestured to the others to follow him as he walked out into the hub, bringing down the lift as he does so. As the lift ground to a halt, Martha Jones stepped off, hugging Jack as soon as her feet found the ground.  
>"Welcome back."<br>"It is so good to see you, Jack. I was sorry to hear about Tosh and Owen..."  
>She hugged Gwen and Ianto in turn before turning to Willow.<br>"Martha Jones. Medic."  
>"Willow Sharapov. Weapons."<br>They shook hands, and Jack beamed at his new team.

Jack, Gwen and Ianto looked at one another as Tosh's Rift activity detector started bleeping.  
>"Don't look at me," Gwen started. "She never told me how to work it. I don't think she trusted me with it," she added to Willow.<br>Willow made her way to Tosh's computer, examining the screen.  
>"OK, so basically, we have Rift activity here," she pointed at a beach. "It wasn't a very big spike, so I'm guessing it was probably just another Weevil slipping through, Captain."<br>Jack gawped at her.  
>"So what, you're a computer genius as well now?"<br>She grinned.  
>"I just pick it up as I go along, Captain."<br>Jack smiled, jumping into action.  
>"OK, Gwen, Martha with me. We need to get whatever this thing is before it gets spotted by any dog-walkers," they nodded. "Willow, I need you to stay here, let us know if there's any more Rift activity," he passed her a comms device. "Ianto, I need you to stay with Willow; I don't want to leave her on her own on her first day." Ianto nodded. "Keep your comms open at all times." Jack left with Gwen and Martha, passing the latter a comms device on the way out.<br>"This is where the fun begins," Ianto smiled. "I meant to ask...how do you take your coffee?"

When Jack pulled the SUV to a halt at the location Willow had fed through to him, the beach was deserted. He jumped out of the SUV, Gwen and Martha behind him, and looked around.  
>"You sure this is the right place, Willow?"<br>"I'm certain, Captain."  
>"OK, we'll do a quick sweep of the area. Seems quiet th..."<br>Jack paused. He had heard a scream. Gwen's scream. Heart racing, he drew his Webley, looking around for a sight of Gwen.  
>"Martha! Gwen!"<br>"Jack?" Ianto's voice rang through the comms, urgent, shaking.  
>Martha was lying on the ground. She was out cold. Hearing the screech of a car, Jack spun on his heels just in time to see a red van speeding off. Jack caught a sight of Gwen, gagged and bound in the back, before the doors closed.<br>"Gwen!"  
>Jack raced forwards, aiming his shots at the vehicle's tyres, but he was too far out of range.<br>"Damn! Willow, Ianto, I need you to track and trace a red van. Registration Charlie Delta 08 Lima Golf Romeo. Keep an eye on Gwen's comms signal as well. They've got her."  
>Jack raced back to Martha as she regained consciousness, helping her to her feet.<br>"What happened?"  
>"I...I dunno...I was taking a look around, next thing I know, someone's hitting me over the head with something...Where's Gwen?"<br>Jack swallowed.  
>"Someone's kidnapped her. I've got Ianto and Willow working on it now. And believe me, when I get hold of them, they're gonna wish they'd never been born.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies for the lack of updates to this one, the whole of the story is actually written out, I just need to find the time to publish it!**

**Thanks to anyone who read the first chapter of this story, hope this second chapter's OK.**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

><p>"Ianto, anything?" Jack headed straight for Tosh's old station the second he stepped into the hub, Martha on his heels.<br>"The van belongs to a Mr Davies. We tried to track it on the CCTV networks, but we lost it."  
>"We have the police tracking it too, Captain," Willow added.<br>"OK Ianto, get me that address. I wanna see exactly what this Davies is playing at."

When Gwen woke up, she was in a dark room. Listening carefully, she could her deep breathing. She wasn't alone. She tried to call out, but her mouth was gagged. She was tied to her chair and her gun, mobile and comms device had all been removed. A door opened behind her, and she blinked in the sudden light. Opening her eyes, she saw that there was a single Weevil in the room with her. It was sedated and chained to a wall. A light flickered on as the door slammed shut. Someone removed her gag, but did not stand in her line of vision.  
>"Good evening, Mrs Williams," a man's voice rang out behind her. He had an American accent.<br>"How do you know my name? And where the hell am I?"  
>"Oh, I know an awful lot about you, Gwen Elizabeth Williams. And I know all about Torchwood. As for where you are, you'll find that out in good time."<br>The Weevil started to pine.  
>"What are you doing with this Weevil?"<br>"Tests, mostly."  
>"What do you want from me?"<br>"Oh, you're just the bait. See, I knew if I had you, your Captain Harkness would stop at nothing to find you, luring him into my trap. I'm sure his little team have figured out where we are by now. I helped them along, of course, providing them with my real address rather than having them running around like headless chickens."  
>"What do you want with Jack?"<br>"Revenge."

When Jack pulled the SUV to a halt, he knew he was in the right place. Somehow, he could just feel it.  
>"OK, Martha with me. We might need a medic. Ianto, Willow, stay here."<br>"Excuse me, Captain, but I think it would be best if all of us went inside...You don't know what you're up against..."  
>"She's got a point, Jack," Martha put in. "If only the two of us go in, we could have no chance."<br>"And, we're a team," Ianto added.  
>Jack sighed, tossing Willow a gun.<br>"Alright. But you follow my lead."  
>"Don't we always?" Ianto pointed out.<br>Jack smashed through the doorway, Webley drawn. He told his team to split up, and headed into the lounge, alone.  
>Sitting calmly in an armchair was Davies, his grey hair and eyes shining in the candlelight.<br>"Hello, Jack. Long time no see."

Jack swallowed, half-lowering his gun arm.  
>"You?"<br>Davies grinned, standing up.  
>"Me. Never thought you'd see me again, eh?"<br>"You...You were..."  
>Davies stepped forwards.<br>"You remember what happened the last time you saw me, don't you, Jack?"

_Teenage Jack was standing in the middle of a deserted field, grinning at a teenage Davies, his hair a mousey brown colour, his brown eyes shimmering in the sun. Slinging their rucksacks and rifles over their shoulders, they ran forwards, Jack grabbing Davies' hand._  
><em>"See," the teenage Jack yelled. "I told you you'd like the army!"<em>  
><em>They reached the edge of the cliff, looking down at the beach, where the action was taking place. This was the last great war of the 51st Century; taking place between the humans and the Droids. Jack grinned, picking his way down the cliff, Davies following him closely. As soon as they reached the beach, one of the Droid troops engulfed Jack and Davies, carrying them along the beach to one of their bases. They spoke in a language Jack and Davies couldn't understand. Davies stood close to Jack, reassured slightly by his presence. The Droids turned back to them, attempting to separate the two. Jack clung onto Davies with all his strength.<em>  
><em>"I won't let you go!" he yelled.<em>  
><em>But the Droids were too strong. They pulled them apart, Davies yelling out for Jack. They bound Jack to a chair, gagging his mouth. Only a few feet away, they bound Davies' hands and feet together. They blindfolded them, but didn't gag him. They tortured him for hours, forcing Jack to watch and listen as Davies writhed and screamed in agony. When they finally untied Jack and left the tent, Davies was barely conscious. Jack rushed to him, untying him and removing his blindfold, cradling him in his arms.<em>  
><em>"Ja...ck...Jack..."<em>  
><em>"You'll be OK...you'll be fine..."<em>  
><em>Davies shook his head weakly.<em>  
><em>"I'm...dying...Jack..."<em>  
><em>Jack shook his head.<em>  
><em>"No...no..."<em>  
><em>"It's OK...I...forgive you..."<em>  
><em>Jack leaned forwards and kissed him deeply.<em>  
><em>"Stay with me..."<em>  
><em>Davies half-smiled, looking up at Jack as he died.<em>  
><em>"No...stay with me...please..."<em>  
><em>Jack gently closed Davies' eyes and wept over his limp body. Spotting their rifles in the corner, Jack gently laid down Davies' body and took both their guns.<em>  
><em>"I'll come back for you...I promise..."<em>  
><em>He left the tent, firing at every Droid in his sight. He flew into a rage, shooting even as another soldier had started carrying him away from the beach. The last thing Jack remembered was the sound of a ship's horn and someone...himself...calling out Davies' name..<em>.

In the basement, Ianto found himself in a corridor with a locked door. It was dark inside, but he thought he could see the faint outline of someone moving. Mustering up all this strength, he charged at the door. On his third attempt, he managed to break through the door. His fingers found the light switch and, as he flicked it on, the Weevil growled. Seeing Gwen, Ianto rushed forwards removing her bounds, gag and blindfold. As he came into her line of vision, she flung her arms around him.  
>"Ianto!"<br>"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"  
>She shook her head.<br>"No, no, I'm fine."  
>They left the room, heading back upstairs.<br>"Ianto," Gwen's voice was urgent. "Where's Jack?"  
>"He's upstairs...we all split up to look for you..."<br>She stepped up her pace.  
>"It's a trap...This guy...he's after Jack...he wants revenge on him..."<br>Ianto sped up, hurtling up the stairs after Gwen.

In the lounge, Jack had let his gun arm drop completely.  
>"How did you survive?"<br>Davies shrugged.  
>"When I woke up, you were gone...everyone was gone...there were bodies all over the beach...I ran all the way back to the nearest settlement, but the Droids had already taken over. I hid in the town for days, moving from one building to the next. After about a week, I managed to get into one of our fighter jets. I set it to automatic pilot and ended up here. 20th Century Earth. And, once I caught a glimpse of you, I knew I just had to get to you..."<br>Jack swallowed.  
>"What have you done with Gwen?"<br>"Oh, she's fine. I haven't harmed her. She was just my pawn...my insurance for getting you here."  
>At that moment, Gwen and Ianto burst through the door.<br>"Jack!" "Gwen?"  
>Gwen ran into Jack's arms and he held her close.<br>Davies smirked.  
>"I knew you'd pull out all the stops to get your precious Gwen Cooper back. Although, I have to admit, I thought you would have go here sooner."<br>"What do you want from me?"  
>Davies smirked.<br>"I want you to feel the pain that I felt...I want you to suffer the way I did!"  
>Jack swallowed, letting go of Gwen and standing in front of her; she was unarmed.<br>"Don't you think the guilt has killed me a little more everyday? Don't you think I regretted what I did? Don't you think I grieved for you every day?"  
>Davies smirked again, pulling a gun from his pocket and aiming it. Ianto aimed his gun at Davies.<p>

Along the corridor, Martha and Willow jumped as they heard two simultaneous gun shots. Nodding to each other, they drew their guns and raced along the corridor...


	3. Chapter 3

Martha and Willow ran into the entrance to the lounge. Gwen and Ianto were already kneeling by Jack. He had been shot in the head. Martha picked her way over to Davies, who had been shot in the chest by Ianto.  
>"Can't get a pulse," she started CPR.<br>Willow was stood in the doorway.  
>"Sorry, Doctor Jones, but...shouldn;t you be concentrating on Captain Harkness?"<br>Gwen smiled at her.  
>"Yeah, Willow, about Jack..he's not exactly..."<br>Willow gasped as Jack's eyes flickered open and the wound in his head started to heal.  
>"Mortal," Gwen finished.<br>Gwen and Ianto helped Jack to his feet. Steadying himself on Ianto, Jack made his way over to Davies' body.  
>"Martha, anything?"<br>She shook her head, looking up at him.  
>"Nothing. He's dead."<br>When he knelt down beside him, Martha and Ianto made their way back to Gwen and Willow by the door. Gently, Jack closed Davies' eyes and kissed him softly before standing and walking back to his team.

Back in the hub, Jack was in his office, debriefing Gwen after her kidnap. Martha had already examined her.  
>"I'm fine, Jack. Honestly. Martha's already given me the all clear. He didn't touch me."<br>"I know," Jack smiled.  
>"Why did he want revenge on you, Jack? What happened between you two?"<br>Jack sighed, taking a sip of his brandy.  
>"It was the last great war of the 51st Century. The humans and the Droids. I convinced him to join up. We were only 16. They captured us. Tortured him instead of me because he was the weaker one. They made me watch him die. And then they just let me go."<br>"How do you think he - "  
>Jack shrugged as Gwen's mobile bleeped, signalling she had a text message.<br>"Sorry," she quickly read it. "It's Rhys...he's wondering where I am..." she laughed.  
>Jack smiled, standing up and opening the door for her.<br>"Will you be OK?"  
>Jack smiled, hugging her.<br>"I'm always OK. Go home, Mrs Williams."  
>Gwen smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek before leaving the hub.<p>

Willow had helped Ianto put the Weevil into the vaults on their return to Torchwood.  
>"How is it that Captain Harkness can't die, Mr Jones?"<br>Ianto shook his head.  
>"None of us really knows...he never really explained it...and, please, call me Ianto."<br>They made their way up to the Tourist Information Office, where Willow collected her things.  
>"Do you...have a place lined up?"<br>Willow shook her head.  
>"I thought I'd track down a B&amp;B until I can find a place to rent.."<br>"Oh," Ianto thought for a second, before turning to her as she was leaving. "Only, I have a spare room in my flat...it's not much, but it should do you until you get on your feet...If you want it," he added.  
>"Oh, that would be great, Ianto! As long as you're sure..."<br>He smiled, nodding.  
>"To be honest, I could use the company."<br>She smiled, hugging him slightly before blushing and heading out of the hub with him.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the last chapter of this story, but Willow's tale will be continued in another 2-3 stories if people would like me to :)<strong>


End file.
